


Worse Ways, Worse Company

by badumtsch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badumtsch/pseuds/badumtsch
Summary: Taako wants to get his naptime cuddle on. Kravitz isn't entirely sure how to handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i spewed this out all speedy like w/o proofreading b/c a) there needs to be more sweet sweet adventure zone content b) i've got more taako emotions than i know what to do with
> 
> this could technically be seen as taking place immediately after ep49 but also can sit whenever, time wise.
> 
> anyhow, enjoy, pals

It is, all things considered, rather pleasant. Taako is an unsurprisingly slight weight on his lap, brown arms thrown lazily around the back of his neck, legs akimbo as he shuffles about.

“Now, I’m going to get myself real comf. Really snuggle in here, and you -” his tongue pokes out in concentration, and it takes Kravitz an embarrassing amount of time to realise Taako wants him to, well.

Hold him, he supposes. Somewhat out of character, perhaps, but ...

Kravitz is not as confident as he’d hoped to be when he reaches out to hold Taako’s waist. If he’d been as mortal as he currently appears, he’s certain his hands would be warm, damp with sweat. As is, they are as dry and preternaturally cool as ever. Taako, content regardless, hums.

“You know, for such a spooky, scary dude, you make a pretty fantastic pillow. Matter of fact, I ought to do this more often!”

He can’t help raising an eyebrow at that. “You realise that would involve actually doing the right thing and coming to the Astral Plane, yes?”

Taako lets out a theatrical groan into Kravitz’s chest. “Kravitz, my guy, can you just let me enjoy the first possibly-non-platonic cuddle I’ve had in a long-ass time? Is that so much to ask?” And it isn’t, really, so Kravitz settles deeper into the couch and hugs Taako more tightly. He thinks that maybe he could get used to this. Taako is very lovely, past all the deliberate blithe idiocy, and, as it turns out, they can get on fairly well, provided neither one of them is trying to kill the other.

When Taako presses feather-light lips against Kravitz’s neck, Kravitz does his utmost to remain completely still. The contact is not unwanted, but intimacy isn’t what he’d call his area of expertise, exactly, and he flounders.

After what feels like far, far too much time, he returns a kiss to Taako’s crown, learns the faint smell of honeysuckle that emanates from the other’s scalp. “Would it be entirely too cliche to tell you your hair smells nice?” Kravitz asks, for lack of anything better to say. When Taako doesn’t respond, he looks down.

There’s a pretty sizeable puddle of drool forming on Kravitz’s otherwise pristine waistcoat, Taako clearly having succumbed to his own tiredness in the mean time. Kravitz smiles despite himself. There are much worse ways, in much worse company, that he could be spending the evening.


End file.
